El capitulo que no fue publicado!
by Pamelita-sakurosa
Summary: jejejeje, pues solo les digo que trata sobre un paseo de Kagome con su familia y también va Inuyasha! si kieren leer más deberán de leer la historia! One-shot


Hola gente!, pues esta si es una historia totalmente mía! Aunque los personajes no, bueno Espero que les guste!

Bueno este es mi primera historia asi que espero que les guste by: Pamelita Sakurosa!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Viendo los árboles y las casas pasar yo estaba sentada en el autobus recordando la última vez que vi a Iuyasha:  
-Flash Back—  
- Inuyasha por favor dejame ir!- le pedía a Inuyashaque me dejara ir a mi época ya que iría con mi familia a la playa  
- Kagome ya te dije que no!-dijo Inuyasha irritado por escuchar lo mismo- además sabes muy bien que debemos encontrar el último fragmento antes que Naraku  
- Pero es que hace mucho que no voy con mi familia a pasear, te prometo volver pronto!- insistiendo una vez más  
- Inuyasha deja ir a la srta. Kagome; además así aprovechamos el tiempo y descansamos-dijo el monje Miroku  
- Ja! Los humanos son unos débiles- sintiendo los ojos de todos con mirada de reproche-¡Está bien, está bien! Pero Kagome solo te doy dos días para que vuelvas o yo mismo te traeré – Inuyasha dijo ya desganado  
-Ah! Muchas gracias – y sin darme cuenta salté y me agarré al cuello de Inuyasha dandole un beso en la mejilla /grave error/-este… lo siento mucho- dije muy apenada sintiendo mis mejillas arder  
- O/O- (cara de Inuyasha)  
En la aldea de la anciana Kaede:  
- Bueno ya me tengo que ir- dije dirigiendome al pozo  
- Kagome por favor traeme un dulce- me dijo Shippo  
- De acuerdo! ; a ustedes tres también les traeré algo –dije mirando a mis amigos  
- Tenga cuidado srta. Kagome- dijo el monje Miroku  
- Espero que te diviertas Kagome- me dijo Sango  
- En dos días te quiero ver aquí o yo mismo te traeré- me advistió Inuyasha  
- Sí!- subí al pozo y me lanzé  
-Fin del Flash Back—  
- Hermana ya llegamos- Souta me sacó de mis pensamientos  
-Eh? Ah! Sí!-dije tomando mis cosas y bajandome del autobus  
Al bajar del autobus me quede admirando el precioso mar /si Inuyasha estuviera aquí/ pero qué cosas digo!  
- Vamos! Me quiero bañar en la playa!-dijo Souta corriendo como loco hacia la playa  
- Sí ya vamos-mi mamá le contestó- Papá, Kagome ¿vamos?  
- Eh! Sí ya voy- dije acercandome a mi mamá  
Souta está en la orilla del mar construyendo un castillo de arena; mi mamá y mi abuelo están en la sombrilla vigilando de nosotros  
Yo estoy bañandome en el mar y empiezo a nadar más allá, estaba alejada de la orilla ya que el agua me daba hasta por el cuello; en eso paro de nadar y empiezo a flotar en el agua boca arriba y me sumerjo en mis pensamientos:  
/¿Qué estará haciendo Inuyasha?; ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió traerlo?;¿Estará pensando en mí? Mmmmmmmm tal vez no, a lo mejor estará buscando a Kikyo/ una lágrima escapa de mis ojos  
Y de repente veo una gran ola; escucho la voz de mi madre –KAGOMEEE- Y después de eso oscuridad total /I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A  
/me estoy quedando sin aire, me estoy afixiciando, AUXILIO!/  
/empiezo a sentir que alguién me agarra, sus brazos y su pecho son fuertes y a la vez calida después….. siento unos labios muy cálidos sobre los míos y me están dando aire y en eso veo LUZ!  
Abro mis ojos lentamente y puedo divisar a mi mamá con lágrimas en los ojos, a mi abuelo y a Souta muy preocupados  
- Kagome hija mía que bueno que te encuentres bien-dijo mi mamá llorando de la felicidad y abrazandome  
- Sí Kagome nunca más te vallas lejos de la orilla- dijo mi abuelo con voz de preocupación  
- Hermana tuve miedo de perderte si no fuera por orejas de perro quién te salvó- dijo mi hermano, espera un momento ¿orejas de perro? ¿Será Inuyasha?  
Mi madre me deja de abrazar y empiezo a recorrer la vista hasta que me doy cuenta que Inuyasha está a lado mío!  
- ¡INUYASHA! Tuve miedo! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SALVARME!- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos y lo atraigo hacia mí y lo abrazo  
Inuyasha corresponde mi abrazo –Tranquila ya todo pasó- dijo con una voz de ternura  
Ya era tarde pronto tendríamos que regresar al autobus para irnos a casa; yo estaba con Inuyasha en la orilla del mar observando el atardecer  
- Oye Inuyasha  
- Dime  
- ¿Cómo supistes que yo estaba en esta playa y a punto de ahogarme?- le pregunté acercandome un poco más a él  
- P..Pues creo que tuve un presentimiento, algo em decía que estabas en peligro y distinguiendo tu olor pude venir-Inuyasha estaba totalmente rojo y eso me encanta de él  
Me le acerco un poco más chocando despacio mi cabeza contra el pecho de él- gracias por estar conmigo hoy! MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
Inuyasha me abraza por la espalda y lo miro en eso me empieza a decir:  
- Kagome yo quiero decirte algo  
- Dime- dije acercandome un poco más a la cara de Inuyasha /sin darme cuenta/  
- Kagme yo… yo…-estabamos a unos centímetros de nuestras bocas cuando  
- INUYASHA, KAGOME YA VAMONOS-nos gritó Souta desde lejos  
- Eh? Ah! Sí! Ya vamos!-dije alenjandome de mi salvador  
O/O : cara de Inuyasha  
- Vamos Inuyasha? -Levantandome y agarrando la mano de Inuyasha  
- Eh? Sí claro- me da su mano y se levanta- Vamos Kagome- sonriendome /qué linido se ve/  
Caminamos hacia el autobus me acordé del regalo que le compre a Inuyasha por salvarme  
- Ah! Es cierto- saco de mi bolso una cadena con un corazón de madera y tenía tallado las palabras: Inuyasha y Kagome- Toma, esto es para ti!-sonrío  
- Ah!? Eh…. Pues… muchas gracias!-me devuelve la sonrisa  
- Kagome ya vamos!- me gritó mi mamá  
- Sí! Vamos- y voy corriendo donde está mi mamá  
Inuyasha:  
/Kagome lo que te quería decir es que TE AMO pero mejor lo diré después en el momento adecuado/  
Voy y alcanzo a Kagome y le tomo la mano; ella se sorprende y me sonríe /amo su sonrisa/y también toma mi mano  
Este día es uno de los mejores y más bonitos de mi vida!  
Kagome:  
/Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida porque estoy con mi amado Inuyasha/  
FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por favor dejen Revierw!


End file.
